The Pink Shells of a necklace
by spunkygem
Summary: 'What if she doesn't feel the same way I do' I do not own anything. EepxGuy (rated T just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

The Pink shells of a necklace

Guy nervously scratched the back of his neck and stared at the red headed, 'What should I say?' He quietly tip toed over to the sand by the side of the ocean. He was right behind her when the girl fell back on her back and spotted the dark haired boy. "Hi!" She jumped up to her feet, a smile shown on her round face glowing like the moon above her. "Hi." The boy whispered and sat down next to the spot she had been sitting at. Eep lowered down to her knees and watched Guy observe the many suns of tomorrow. "I made you something." Guy shyly said staring down at the red sloth hugging his pant line. The sloth gave him small thumbs up before staring into the ocean. "Really, can I see it?" Eep asked bouncing up and down excitedly. "Um, here." Guy handed over a long tan string with three tiny pink shells connected. Eep carefully held it up to her face, her emerald eyes sparkled. It was a necklace a lot like the one he was wearing but instead of white shells it was a powder pink. "I love it!" Eep screamed, causing Guy to jump back. "Can you put it on me?" She asked holding up the necklace.

Guy tied the ends of the necklace behind Eep's neck. "Thank you." Eep smiled and turned towards Guy. The tips of their noses touched, they stared into each other's eyes until they realized just how close they were getting. Eep blushed and took a step back, Guy also blushed but he didn't step away. "How does it look?" Eep asked stepping away and twirling around in circles. "You look amazing… I mean, it looks amazing… on you." Guy was now a vibrant shade of red. Eep giggled then kneeled back down on her heels. Guy sat down next to the girl and drew lines in the sand with his index finger. 'Just say it.' A voice in his head ordered. 'I can't what if she doesn't feel the same way, or laughs, or even just thinks of me as a friend.' "Guy can I tell you something kind of embarrassing?" Eep asked lying down on her back then twisting to her side to stare at the dark haired boy. "Of course." Guy held his breath waiting. "I… I… I really like… you." Eep smiled shyly; playing with her hair. Guy felt his heart flutter, his chest felt like it was about to explode. "Really?" He asked. "I've liked you ever since we meet up on the hill, when you showed me the fire." Eep smiled snuggling closer to Guy's chest. "I don't like you." Guy paused as Eep stared back clearly hurt. "I love you." Guy smiled, his face lowering so his nose would touch hers.

"Eep, Guy, where are you two?" Grog asked from a distance. Eep rolled her eyes and got up on her feet, "Are you coming?" She asked Guy. "Nah, tell Grog I'm going to stay out here for a while." Guy smiled up at the beautiful red head that actually likes him back. "Okay, I'll see you in the morning." "Wait." Guy hopped up and caught Eep's hand. He pulled the girl toward his bare chest and his head arched down towards the girls face. His lips softly kissed Eep's full ones. Once they pulled away Eep placed a hand to her lips, and Guy had a huge clown smile plastered on his face. "What do you call that?" "I'm going to call it a… a kiss." Guy felt a tug on his pants and watched Belt wink his little beady eye. "I like it." Eep smiled standing on her tippy toes. Guy was about to walk back to his spot, when Eep grabbed his hand. "Can I try it?" She asked, leaning ever so slightly. Guy was about to say yes when Eep kissed Guy hard and wrapped her arms around his neck. Guy hugged her middle as they had their second kiss. "Eep, Guy, are you two coming?" Grog asked interrupting the kiss. The two teens leapt apart and stared towards the forest. A huge hairy man stepped out with his large bulging arms folded. "I was coming dad." Eep groaned hanging her head low. "Come on you two." Grog grabbed both of them by the ears, Eep winced but Guy was too happy to even notice the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note (This Chapter is more Mother and daughter then Eep and Guy)

Chapter 2

Eep breathed in the morning air remembering what had happened last night. "Kiss." She smiled touching her pale lips. The sky was clear blue with no clouds; this had to be a perfect day. "Eep, can I speak to you for a minute." A voice called her down from her cliff. "Mom?" Eep stared at her mother for a few minutes unsure if she was in trouble. "Can we talk?" Her mother gestured back up to the cliff. Eep nodded and followed her mom up the hill. The two women sat down at the edge and stared out towards the water. Guy and Thunk was throwing a large coconut to each other. "I know you have feelings for Guy, your father and I noticed ever since we met him." Ugga paused and stared down at her little girl. "Guy is a really nice boy, but I just want to know if you are happy." Eep smiled to herself, "Mom, you never told me about when you and dad were younger. You know, how you met." Eep smiled turning to face her mom. "Well, that was a long time ago, when dinosaurs were around." Ugga laughed, reminiscing on her childhood. "That was only twenty summers ago, mom." Eep rolled her emerald eyes up towards the sky. "That is still a long time." Ugga teased. "Okay, I was eighteen summers old and your father was turning twenty one summer s old…"

A young Ugga watched a Triceratops from the large cave her family lived in. "Ugga step away from the entrance before it sees you." Her father ordered. "Fine." Ugga marched over to the middle of the cave and sat down next to her mom. "I'm going to look for food around the cave, you two women stay out." The caveman pointed accusing finger at the older women. "Okay, go out there and die. No one would miss you." "Mom!" Ugga shouted and then looked up at her father, "Be safe." Her father just grunted before closing the cave behind him. "I hope he gets eaten up by those long tooth tigers." The older cavewomen smiled to her imagining it happening. "Mom can you at least try to be optimistic?" Ugga asked; tip toeing towards the entrance of the cave. "Nope." Her mother replied. There was a loud roar outside of the cave and both women knew it wasn't a caveman. "I guess being eaten by a T-rex isn't all that bad either." "Mom, we have to help him." Ugga itched closer towards the boulder closing off the cave. "No way, he told us to stay here." Her mother said folding her arms. "Fine, you stay here, but I'm not going to just have my own dad get killed." Ugga pushed open the cave and snuck around the outside. The sky was becoming dark; soon the darkness would take over. Ugga heard a loud thump behind her. She turned around to see a large foot almost step right on top of her 'Aaaahhhh!" Ugga screamed preparing herself for unbearable pain. But it never came. Ugga opened her eyes and watched the large dinosaur fall back on its back. There was a large boulder next to its head. "Are you all right?" A deep voice asked. Ugga turned towards the voice and smiled at the large dark haired man. "Yes, did you…" "Yes, I threw the boulder." Grug smiled and nodded over at the rock. "Thank you. I'm Ugga by the way." Ugga smiled stepping towards the large man. "I'm called Grug." The man smiled back. "Ugga is your father dead yet?" Ugga's mom yelled from the cave. "Would you come in to our cave?" Ugga asked Grug. "It is getting dark." Grug nodded up at the sky. The two cavies walked hand in hand back to the cave and stayed together ever since.

"Eep, are there?" Guy yelled from below the cliff. "Yes! Thank you, mom for telling me your story." Eep smiled standing up and looking around for Guy. "I have to go find Grug." Ugga left down the hill and found Guy. Ugga smiled at the boy and walked back into the forest. "Eep, are you up here?" Guy asked walking up the hill. "Yeah, guess what story I just heard." "What?" Guy asked. "My parents." Eep giggled. "You will have to tell me it." Guy smiled, brushing Eep's hair behind her ear. "I love you, Eep."


End file.
